


It's a Date

by thestanceyg



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Background Relationships, F/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 06:49:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12007338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestanceyg/pseuds/thestanceyg
Summary: ‘i didn’t want to tell my friend who my real date last night was so i just pointed at a random stranger (you) but now they’re storming over to interrogate you and you’re playing along??? okay’ au





	It's a Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QueenOfTheQuill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfTheQuill/gifts).



> For QueenoftheQuill who made last week better by commenting on a ton of my fics. She didn't know that I had learned one of my dogs has cancer, and all of her comments came when I needed a happy boost. So thank you, and I hope you like this fic.

“Yeah, so that’s my five year plan,” the guy across from her said, picking up his beer and slurping it.

“Oh,” she said with a blink, “I think I missed something. What training are you doing to become a ninja?”

“Pshhh,” his raspberry blew a little spit on her face and she tried not to grimace. “It’s just gonna happen for me, you know, like Thor.”

She couldn’t stop the small frown she gave. “That’s not how it works…”

“Or like Hawkeye,” he said with a dismissive wave of his hand. “Whatever.”

“So you go to the gym a lot?”

“Like three times a week for 45 minutes.”

“You know the Avengers work out way more than that, right?”

“Babe, I think I know what I’m talking about. I’m an Avengers expert.”

“Oh,” she said stupidly, unsure how to respond to that.

“Yeah, I follow all of them on Twitter and Instagram.”

She was thinking about screaming. That was literally her job. She ran the Avengers social media accounts. He didn’t know that of course. He just knew she worked in PR, but still. “Actually,” she said carefully, “I would imagine their social media accounts are pretty tightly monitored and don’t give the full story.”

“Nope,” he said dismissively. “I can tell because you can really feel their personalities.”  Well she certainly hoped so. She spent a lot of time making sure everyone’s account still felt like them even though they needed her approval to post. “So yeah, you should totally keep in mind who I’ll be and how lucky you are I agreed to this date Darby.”

“It’s Darcy.”

“Cool.”

She sighed and looked down at her watch. Another 10 minutes before Jane would call her to bail her out. It was probably going to feel a lot longer than that.

*** 

“So?” Natasha asked as they sat in the small coffee shop.

“So?” Darcy asked, confused.

“Who did you go out with last night?” Darcy sighed internally. Natasha had been dying to set her up, and Darcy kept resisting, insisting that she didn’t need help. But she couldn’t bring herself to tell Natasha about the guy from her building and the dud he had turned out to be. “It went well,” she said after possibly a moment too long.

“Tell me his name so I can look into him,” she said, probably wanting to see Darcy squirm. Or maybe not? Natasha was forever wanting to check up on the men she was dating. But she didn’t want to mention the idiot from last night because, dumb as he was, she knew Nat would know in a heartbeat that things hadn’t worked well at all and would do something to him that he didn’t deserve. Without thinking, she pointed to the guy she loved to oogle and said, “Well he’s right there.”

Natasha’s eyebrows shot up. Damn. she should have known there was no way Nat would buy that. Of course she would have been shouting it from the rooftops if she had gotten a date with the coffee shop hottie. But then Natasha was on the move, and Darcy was picking up her cup and scrambling after the woman.

“So you went on a date last night?” Natasha asked, sitting in the empty chair across from the man.

He looked up, somewhat startled, but he must have seen the panic in Darcy’s eyes because he said, “Yes. Who are you?”

Natasha ignored the question and waved her hand at Darcy. “With her?”

She had no idea how he did it, but he blushed. “Yes,” he said, and his voice had gone soft and Darcy wanted to swoon. Instead she took the empty seat next to him.

Natasha’s eyes narrowed. “Where did you go?”

“I took her to a Russian tea house I love,” he said turning his attention to Darcy. “I think she liked it?”

“I certainly enjoyed the company,” Darcy said, smiling at him. “But the food was amazing too.” Luckily she had been to the place she thought he might be talking about and knew Natasha liked the place. She couldn’t find fault with it.

“Why did you take her there?”

“I thought I’d take her to one of my favorites so I could suggest she pick one of her favorites if we went out again. Plus, I thought it would be different from what she was expecting.”

“Did you walk her home?”

It was a trap. She had told Natasha once that no one ever gets to walk her home until after at least 4 dates because she didn’t want anyone to know where she lived until she had a good grasp on who they were as people.

“No,” he said, looking down at the table for a moment. “I can’t imagine she would be comfortable with that when we’d only just met. I didn’t even offer because I didn’t want to put her in a position to have to politely tell me no. I hoped she wouldn’t think that I would take it badly, but I didn’t want her to have to consider it at all.”

“What did you drink?”

“We shared the vodka flight because Russian vodka is the best, but none of the drinks were finished, we just sipped each one to taste it.” Another trap side stepped. That’s exactly what she would have done. She had a rule about not getting buzzed on a first date. (She had rule, of course, because something had happened to make her realize they were necessary. That’s also why Jane always sent her a text half an hour into the date.)

Natasha turned an appraising eye on Darcy and she felt a chill run over her. Her friend was about to play dirty. “Who asked whom?”

“She asked me,” he said, even though Natasha had been looking at her. “I didn’t think she would have looked twice at me, so it’s a good thing she asked. I never would have gotten the courage.” Darcy couldn’t decide if she should take that at face value or as a sign that he wasn’t interested after this (since he never would have asked). She was probably reading too much into him being so amazing and playing along, but she didn’t want to let herself get caught up in the fantasy of the excellent date he was describing.

“What did you learn about her?”

“She’s actually a bit shy when it comes to talking about herself. She didn’t give a lot of details, even though she phrased everything to sound like she did.” He looked over at her, “Not that I blame you, of course. There’s a reason I don’t normally tell people I work for the FBI.”

Huh. FBI. It kinda fit, though it took a second for her head to accept it. She should also thank him for not only (correctly!) sidestepping the question, but also giving her an important detail about him.

“When are you asking her out again?” Natasha demanded, pulling Darcy from her thoughts.

“I was waiting for her to text me before asking. I thought I was more into it than she was, so I was waiting.”

Natasha scoffed a bit. “Unlikely. We come here every day more for you than the food.” Darcy blushed a hot red. “I’m going to get some coffee,” she said standing up. “You two figure out your next date.” 

Darcy looked wide-eyed over at the man who was looking ather with warmth and some curiosity. “You know,” he said slowly, “the coffee here  _ is  _ only mediocre.”

“Then why do you keep coming back?”

“Same as you, I think.”

She gave him a small smile. “I’m Darcy, and I cannot thank you enough for helping me out by playing along.”

“It was fun, though, I must confess, not that hard to play along. The tea house is where I would have suggested for a date.”

“It would have been a good choice because I like it.”

His eyes widened just a bit. “You’ve been?”

“I have Russian friends.”

“And you’d like to go back?” he pressed.

“Of course.”

“Most of my friends aren’t interested.”

“What a pity. It will just have to be our place then.”

“‘Our place’? Are we going there again?”

“Well, the date you described did sound pretty awesome.”

“But we’re supposed to be planning a second date, and I do believe I said it should be your favorite place.”

“How do you feel about baked goods?”

“Positively.”

“Then I know just the place. That is, if you have time?”

“Now?”

“Well, it was a really good first date and I can’t wait to see you again, Spencer,” she said a little mischievously.

“You know my name?”

“They call it when your coffee’s ready.”

“Let me just text my friend that I’ll meet up with her later,” he said pulling out his phone.

“Oh! I wouldn’t want to mess with your friend date”

“You’re not. We work together, so I’ll see her soon enough.”

***

Natasha stood by the counter and whispered to the woman standing next to her. “I’m surprised we didn’t have to resort to our plan.”

“Me too,” Agent Prentiss said. “But you were right that Darcy can be a little unpredictable. It worked in our favor though.”

“I thought for sure last night’s date would have broke her and we could have just set them up.”

“How much did you pay that guy anyway?”

“He owed me a favor and I paid for dinner. It was hardly a difficult task for him.”

“Well, it all resolved itself in the end.”

Natasha smiled. “Are you done playing matchmaker now, dear?”

Prentiss smiled and pressed a soft kiss to Natasha’s cheek. “Done with matchmaker, but not with playing.”

Natasha’s smile grew predatory. “In that case, I have some games we should try…”


End file.
